On Nights Like These
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Kiba reflects on his love for Hige


Disclaimers: I don't own wolf's rain characters or locations. I make no money from this, its just for fun.

...

The moon was high above the wolves heads, shining its illuminating light down on their mini celebration of appreciating the large glowing orb. Their laughter filled the air around them as the wolves ran a well sized circle around the flower maiden. Cheza stood in the center, her arms spread, twirling circles as she smiled up at the sky.

Kiba was the first of them to stop running, followed by Tsume, then Hige and Toboe. Their muzzles went into the air and they all let out howl after howl, one at a time.

"Ahahaha." Hige laughed. "I love full moons!" The orange wolf dropped onto his butt, pressing his weight down onto the cool dirt floor below.

"I feel so powerful, like I could do anything!" Tsume shouted.

Kiba sat on the ground as well, smiling at his friends happiness. He knew he probably never would have made it even this far without any of them. Even though, as battle scars have shown he had been doing the most of the work. But still, he never would have survived on his own.

His eyes though, fell particularly long on a certain wolf that had started the adventure with him in the first place. It was Hige. His... well... I guess he would call him his mate. The two of them certainly had their share of adventures back in the city before they met up with Tsume and Toboe and escaped.

Kiba could remember the first time he'd met the wolf. He was disguised as a human and it sickened him. How could his own kind be so- so weak as to disguise his self as a human just to be safe. It didn't make sense.

But, Hige was different. He explained something to him, about pride and wolves. Surviving, just to survive. It had nothing to do with who's proud or whose not, just being. So he left with him, as a human. And he stayed with him, as a wolf.

~ ~ "So what's your name?" Hige asked. He looked down at the new wolf as he lay down flat on the top of the roof of the building. A blush rose to his cheeks and he laughed out his shyness.

Kiba merely smiled at the sound. It was a pure, sweet, honest sound. He hadn't heard laughter in so long and Hige seemed to have that. It made his smile unmask itself to an honest smile and he replied to him. "Call me, Kiba." ~ ~

"Kiba?" The large orange wolf sat beside him. "What's with you, what're you thinking about?"

The white wolf closed his eyes and began to laugh, lowly at first, before it picked up out of his mouth. His shoulders shook gently up and down as he did so. Hige didn't understand, it must have been because of the full moon or something. Either way he loved to hear the wolf laugh and he joined in chorus.

"I'm gonna get you Tsume!" Toboe was saying, standing as though he were going to leap upon the ashen wolf to wrestle with him.

"Bring it on kid, I'll have you pinned like a bore in seconds." Tsume retorted.

"It's amazing." Kiba said, taking Hige's attention from the other two wolves.

"Hm? What is?" He asked, looking over at him.

"You and me, how we got together." The white wolf stood to his feet, gesturing with an arm for the other wolf to follow him.

Hige looked over to the others, seeing that Tsume had in fact pinned Toboe like a weak little rabbit or chicken that strayed from home into the wilderness. The two of them would probably be wrestling for a while, or at least until Tsume gets tired of pounding on the young wolf. That could go on all night.

Following after Kiba, Hige was lead a short distance back, into a small opening at the start of the forest. "Kiba, hey Kiba? Where'd you g-...?"

"Ssshh." He hushed the other boys words. The white wolf was knelt down on the ground digging into the petrified earth for something he must have buried underneath it.

"What are you digging for?" Hige knelt down beside him.

Kiba didn't stop his steady pace of scooping the soil away from itself as he answered his friend. "It's something that I got when we went into town." His claws brushed against something and it quickened his haste in digging, until he pulled out a large piece of meat.

Hige gasped, his eyes gone wide. "No way! Is that a...?" He took it from his friend, giving it a sniff. "It is!" He beamed down at the well proportioned ham within his hands.

Kiba was glad that Hige liked it. He watched, pleased, as his friend brushed away the dirt that plastered itself to it before he opened wide, digging in.

"Oh boy," He said between chews. "thanks Kiba, this is the best."

"Hige... remember when you and I first met?"

"Mm? Yeah you were a pain in the ass." Although he said it with a smile.

"Yeah? How do you figure that?"

"You made me go back to eating rats and stuff." He took another bite of the ham. After chewing some of it thoroughly, he spoke again. "You know how hard it is getting those little hairs out of your teeth, especially when your tongue would rather not revisit the taste."

Kiba chuckled quietly. "You ate those hot dogs, you think you'd be used to it."

Hige turned on that same smile he'd given him so many months back, and it made Kiba's heart skip a beat.

"You know," He ripped a piece away from the ham before popping the remaining chunk into his mouth. "I feel kinda bad for not sharing with the other guys." He handed the chunk he'd pulled free to Kiba.

"Thanks," He said quietly before biting into it. "I noticed you ate the whole thing during this revelation of yours."

Hige shrugged, seating his self closer to the white wolf. "Hey, a wolfs gotta eat. It's first come in this world."

"Yeah." Taking one last bite, he stuck the remainder of the piece of meat back into the hole he'd uncovered the ham from.

The two sat quietly for a moment. Not sure what the other was thinking, or what to say to get them to start speaking. So silence was the answer.

Hige stirred a bit being in silence for that long. So he turned himself to Kiba saying. "So, you were thinking about when we first met, huh?" Kiba blinked. "What'd you think about exactly?"

Kiba looked out toward the entry of the forest where a large bright glow from the moon came into the forest. "Lots of things... the first thing we ate... The first conversation we had." He looked Hige in the eyes lastly saying, "The first time... you and I had ever kissed."

Hige smiled. "I remember that." He placed his arms behind his head laying back onto his back. "It was when we found that Deer, after we first left the city. And those two didn't wanna join us."

"I said that they'd come around and you said,"

"I didn't care either way."

Kiba lay back next to him, and the two stared up at the tall trees as far as their vision could go.

Hige turned his head slightly kicking a foot out to hit Kiba's for his attention. "Truthfully, I just wanted to be alone with you a little longer. Having two new guys along would have just taken attention away- especially with a kid."

Kiba shook his head. "No, nothing would have taken my attention away from you..."

Hige smiled into a chuckle. "Ha, Tsume would have had a field day with that set up, something like," He imitated his voice. "It's kind of hard not to pay attention to him, he's not exactly hard to miss."

Kiba laughed to that and sat himself up on his elbow. "I'm glad you're not hard to miss." He leaned over planting a solid kiss onto the orange wolfs lips. Moving away he spoke as if he hadn't finished his first sentence. "Because, it's on nights like these that, I want to think about you all over again."

Hige made some type of sound that indicated, he was happy to hear that. Reaching up, he pulled the white wolfs face down to his again, opening his mouth taking Kiba's into a kiss. A muffled moan came from the orange wolf's mouth when he felt his mates thighs come down around his own, and the weight continued pressing down.

Hige opened his mouth taking in a breath, sucking up the rich taste of Kiba filling his senses like lunar flowers, from whenever Cheza petted them, and the chunks of ham he had just eaten.

Hige, tasted a bit like ham with a dash of soil that wasn't brushed off. But, God was it good- rugged almost. Their tongues bounced off and on each other within their mouths. Kiba pulled back enough to move his mouth along Hige's lip, nipping a bit at the skin piercing it with his teeth.

The white wolf relished in scent and taste of the hot red liquid, licking it up instantly. Then, moving his mouth back to Hige's the two of them shared in the metallic burning kiss. Hige flicked his tongue through the blood, lapping in droplet at a time, wetting Kiba's lips as he licked over his own.

Kiba's hands fell beside the orange wolf's head, and he grabbed a sturdy hand full of his mates thick hair. Hige's hands drifted hotly over Kiba's back, taking a tour underneath the wolf's shirt. The white wolf sighed his delicious breath into Hige's ear dropping his chest down onto the other wolf as well.

Hige licked a wet trail along Kiba's jaw, as his hands explored lower, touching the small of the wolf's back under his pants waist. Kiba sighed heavily into his mouth, before he moved himself off the other wolf. "Hige, we'd better stop."

The orange wolf panted to catch his breath, nodding to agree. "Stop? What stop, we didn't even do anything yet."

"We've been gone too long, wouldn't want the others to come looking and catch us like this."

Hige groaned slapping a hand to his forehead. "He brings me all the way out here, works me up with food..." He chuckled a moment realizing there was no arguing with the other wolf, so they might as well head back. "Alright you win." He sat up. "But you owe me, Kiba."

"I know." The white wolf said straightened his self out, before rising completely to his feet.

The two of them drifted out of the forest leaving their actions behind them as they rejoined the others. Sitting down next to Cheza the flower maiden looked their ways asking, "This one missed Hige and Kiba?"

"Yeah," Toboe, hearing Cheza's voice, took notice to whom she spoke to. "where'd you guys go?"

"I'll tell you some other night." Kiba stated. 'Because tonight is just for us.' He ended in thought.

The End


End file.
